Jour J
by Crazy Av
Summary: Ça y est,ils y étaient enfin,c'était le grand jour,il ne voulait pas croire qu'il vivait le plus beau jour de sa pourtant il le vivait bel et bien et à jamais il s'en souviendrait


**Hey hey me revoilà mes petits amour ;) je sais j'ai rien posté depuis des plombes mais bon l'inspiration va et viens uwu c'est toujours embêtant bref x) aujourd'hui je vous propose un os Royai pondu en pleine à 2h du mat x) au lieu de rien faire autant être productif ;) sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture à tous on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ** je vous aimes tous**

* * *

Ça y est,ils y étaient enfin,c'était le grand jour,il ne voulait pas croire qu'il vivait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Tout était prêt et le marié aux cheveux de jais habillé de son uniforme bleux rois militaire,ne pouvait pas rêver mieux,la femme de savie s'avançait avec une grâce inégalé sur le long du tapis rouge entre les invités,la jeune femme aux cheveux de blés au bras d'un de ses meilleurs amis le plus proche n'étant autre que Maes Hughes,grand amis du couple,emmenait son amie vers l'aventure la plus belle de sa vie.

Celle-ci étant une longue vie de bonheur remplit de petites surprises en tout genre.

Roy Mustang Généralissime d'Amestris depuis bientôt 3ans,après de multiples embûches et retard pouvait enfin réaliser le rêve de sa vie,faire de Riza Hawkeye la femme la plus étonnante et surprenante qui sache lui tenir tête,Madame Mustang. Depuis qu'il se connaissait tout les deux,l'ébène avait su à l'instant qu'elle serait la seule et l'unique à détenir les clefs de son cœur.

Ils étaient devenues proche auparavant ,mais l'armée avait posé tant de barrière entre eux,et l'un comme l'autres,il se refusaient à mettre en jeux la carrière prometteuse de l'autre.

Et par un fameux jour de 18Avril,Mustang à l'époque encore Colonel avait demandé à avoir Grumman,Généralissime le précédent afin de discuter sur les aspect d'une certaine règle concernant les relations entre militaires. Le grand père de la jeune femme acceptant bien évidemment la requête du noiraud.

Le vielle homme s'étant rendu compte depuis longtemps de la force des sentiments des deux amoureux. Et quelques semaines plus tard ,cette dites lois n'était qu'un mauvais et lointain souvenir pour tous.

Et Roy avait enfin pu accéder au poste de Généralissime tant rêvé par le Flamme Alchemist.

Celui-ci organisant une grand fête où il s'était un immense plaisir de taquiner Edwards sur une certaine promesse à 520cenz,mais aussi sur son récent mariage avec la jeune Rockebell qui avait fait le déplacement avec Alphonse. Et durant la soirée,Roy avait fait la plus belle et plus romantique demande en mariage à une certaine jeune femme blonde aux cheveux d'ange snipeuse.

Celle-ci ayant bien sur accepté avec émotion et joie se jetant dans les bras de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis plus de 10ans ? La jeune femme de 34ans vivant à présent les plus beaux instants de toute sa vie.

Son mariage avec son futur mari,Roy Mustang ancien dragueur invétéré de ses dames enfin rangé.

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Central entière.

Et l'ébonite en avait fait des malheureuses dans la capitale.

Mais en somme la nouvelle de son mariage avait enthousiasmé tout le pays,qui avait pris en affection depuis longtemps le jeune homme.

Et le concerné savait qu'il avait une chance incroyable,en se moment même la femme de ses rêves était là,devant lui,dans une robe blanche de mariée absolument somptueuse crée spécialement pour elle par les meilleurs couturiers du pays,Riza était une véritable déesse tombée du ciel,et Roy avait le privilège de partager sa vie avec une formidable femme remplit de qualité et dotée d'un sacré caractère bien à elle.

Et tandis qu'ils échangeaient les alliances en se souriant avec amour et tendresse,il entendit le maire de Central les inviter à s'embrasser ce qu'ils fit sans se faire prier,il tenait à présent la plus belle femme du monde dans ses bras tout contre lui et foi de Mustang,il ne laissera jamais aucun autre approcher sa sublime dulcinée,car on pouvait bien le dire Roy était le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

 **Et voilà mes petit cookies ;) dites moi se que vous en pensez ça me ferait très plaisir en espérant que ce Royai vous ai plus autant qu'a moi ****


End file.
